Conducteur de lumière
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: John n'a que deux surnoms sur la peau, ce qui n'est pas habituel. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave, en fait. (UA Soulmate, Partie 1 de la série "Tu m'appellera") [Participation au challenge de Mai 2017 du Collectif No Name]


**Conducteur de lumière**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Challenge : ** ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mai 2017 du collectif NoName, « UA Soulmate »

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandom !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous voulez :D !

 **Question du challenge** **:** **Préférerais-tu vivre dans notre monde actuel où dans un monde d'âme-sœur ?**

Les deux ont leur avantages et leurs défauts, mais je pense que je préférerais vivre dans un monde où je sais qu'il existe une personne faîtes pour moi, même si cela signifie avoir moins à se battre pour trouver l'amour et ne pas avoir d'autre relation avant celle-ci.

Bonjour !

Voici le troisième et dernier texte que j'ai écrit lors du camp NaNo d'Avril, ainsi que la première fic de ma série _Tu m'appellera_. L'idée des surnoms n'est pas à moi mais à **kiaronna** , qui m'a très gentiment permis d'utiliser son idée.

Enjoy !

* * *

John n'avait que deux surnoms sur la peau. Ce n'était pas habituel.

D'ordinaire, les mots d'âmes sœurs étaient plutôt nombreux. Après tout, c'étaient les surnoms que nous donnerait notre âme-sœur, l'une des preuves d'amours que l'on recevait quotidiennement après avoir rencontré la personne faîte pour nous. C'était donc quelque chose d'intime, et même les couples se donnant peu de surnoms en avaient au moins quatre ou cinq tatoués sur la peau.

Petit, John ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il pensait seulement à son âme-sœur, celle qui était faîte pour lui. Serait-elle brune, blonde, rousse ? Des yeux brun ou bleu ? Pour le petit John, peu importe qu'elle ne lui donne pas de surnom mignon. Il préférait ça à « mon lapinou d'amour » présent sur le bras de Mike, son meilleur ami.

Mais en grandissant, John s'était posé plus de questions.

Parfois, il restait de longues minutes devant le miroir à observer le « John » sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, ainsi que les trois mots qui courraient sous le relief de sa clavicule et remontaient vers son épaule. Cet ensemble de mots était particulièrement curieux pour lui. C'est vrai, qui pouvait bien appeler quelqu'un « conducteur de lumière » ? Qu'est-ce cela voulait même dire ?

Et un doute s'installa, plus vivace au fil des années : et si son âme-sœur ne l'aimait pas ? Ça arrivait, parfois. Un jour, lors d'une garde à l'hôpital, il avait vu « salope » marqué sur le poignet d'une patiente. Ça lui avait fendu le cœur.

Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi ces cas existaient. Les scientifiques avaient avancé l'hypothèse que les tatouages étaient en fait sans significations, et que le concept d'âme-sœur n'existait pas, mais les statistiques démentaient cela. De fait, il y avait extrêmement peu de divorce dans les couples d'âmes-sœurs avérés. Il arrivait parfois que des couples avec des surnoms banals comme « mon ange » ou « mon amour » se mettent ensemble et découvre que finalement, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, mais la plupart du temps, les surnoms étaient assez spécifiques pour éviter ce genre d'erreur.

Donc il était possible, et même probable, que celui qui l'appellerait comme ça ne l'aime pas.

Il se demanda aussi s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Peut-être que oui. Avait-il loupé le coche ? Ça arrivait, parfois. Il avait été prouvé scientifiquement que quoi qu'il arrive, on rencontrait toujours son âme-sœur au moins une fois, mais encore fallait-il s'en rendre compte. Parfois, on ne la rencontrait qu'une seule fois, et si on ne comprenait pas à temps, alors c'était trop tard.

Mais alors, à quoi servait réellement ces foutu tatouages ? John se posait de plus en plus la question. Pourquoi ne pas avoir une marque qui s'éveille au contact de l'autre par exemple, plutôt que des tatouages servant seulement à savoir quels surnoms la personne faîte pour nous nous donnerait ? John ne savait pas, mais c'était comme ça. Et ça craignait à mort.

Ainsi, John avait peu de chance de savoir qui était son âme-sœur, et même de se faire aimer par elle. Il s'y était résigné.

Il refusa de croire que c'était pour ça qu'il s'engagea dans l'armée. La vie était trop banale pour lui, et même les urgences ne lui apportaient pas l'adrénaline dont il avait besoin, alors il s'était engagé, tout simplement.

Mais il savait bien qu'au fond de lui, il préférait ne pas en revenir.

 **oOo**

« - John ! John Waston ! »

Surpris, John se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Depuis son retour du front, sa vie sociale se limitait à ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires chez sa psy et il ne s'attendait pas à être reconnu par quelqu'un ici.

Il ne remit pas tout de suite la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. L'homme dû s'en apercevoir, car il se présenta obligeamment :

« - Stamford. Mike Stamford » dit-il en tendant la main.

John se souvint alors du garçon un peu grassouillet –il n'avait pas perdu cette caractéristique d'ailleurs – qui était avec lui en élémentaire, et qui l'avait rejoint plus tard sur les bancs de la fac de médecine.

« - Oui bien sûr, désolé. Bonjour, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai grossi, dit Mike avec humour. On m'a dit que tu te faisais tirer dessus à l'étranger. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

John eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

« - Je me suis fait tirer dessus. »

Un silence gêné passa, mais Mike reprit avec sa bonhomie habituelle :

« - Tu veux un café ? »

John accepta. Après tout, il n'avait pas plus intéressant à faire.

Après avoir acheté leurs boissons, ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour parler un peu.

« - Alors, tu as trouvé qui t'appelle « mon lapinou d'amour » ? Demanda John en se rappelant de ce surnom qui lui avait valu tant de moqueries quand il était plus jeune.

\- Oui, sourit Mike. Elle s'appelle Miranda, et je peux te dire qu'elle est parfaite.

\- Félicitation, répondit John, heureux pour son ami.

\- Et toi, tu l'as trouvé ? »

John eut un mouvement de dérision.

« - Je suis parti à la guerre » rétorqua-t-il comme si ça voulait tout dire.

Et ça voulait effectivement tout dire. Mike jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet.

« - Tu vas rester à Londres le temps de te retourner ?

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens d'y rester.

\- Tu peux peut-être chercher un colocataire ?

\- Voyons, qui voudrait vivre avec moi ? » Demanda John sarcastiquement.

Mike eut un petit rire étouffé. John lui jeta un regard curieux.

« - Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Tu es le deuxième à me dire ça aujourd'hui. »

Après un temps de silence, John demanda, sa curiosité définitivement piquée :

« - Qui est le premier ? »

 **oOo**

John n'avait rien contre le fait que son âme-sœur soit un homme. Quelques expériences lors de ses années de fac et une relation suivie avec un de ses majors au front lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il se plaçait du côté bi de la barrière.

Mais il n'avait encore jamais vu un homme comme Sherlock Holmes. Il était vraiment magnifique, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout son regard qui l'avait séduit. C'était un regard hypnotique, envoûtant, qui vous sondait au plus profond de votre âme, et vous accrochait pour ne plus jamais vous lâcher, même quand il détournait le regard.

Ce regard avait lu en lui. Tous les petits détails de sa vie, sa carrière militaire, sa blessure, sa recherche infructueuse de l'âme-sœur. Mais il n'avait pas totalement compris pour sa sœur. Bizarrement, c'était ça qui avait achevé de le faire tomber amoureux, même s'il ne le comprit pas tout de suite.

De plus, le brun s'était révélé être détective. Ils avaient été sur une scène de crime, et étaient maintenant à la poursuite d'un tueur.

John ne s'ennuyait plus avec lui. Il n'avait plus mal à la jambe non plus.

Mais il avait pu aussi constater que Sherlock Holmes était quelqu'un de très… agacent, pour être poli. Un con, pour être plus exact. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, et ignorait totalement les conventions sociales. Il avait abandonné John sur la scène de crime, trop occupé à chercher dieu savait quoi. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, était condescendant et supérieur avec les autres. John sentait que ça allait être dur de vivre avec lui.

Mais il se sentait prêt à relever le défi.

 **oOo**

« - Mangez. L'attente risque d'être longue. »

John baissa le regard vers son menu, essayant d'oublier la bougie sur la table. Apparemment, Sherlock emmenait souvent ses rencards ici. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? John avait senti une attraction immédiate envers le brun, mais il n'en allait pas forcément de même pour Sherlock. Au contraire, celui-ci avait l'air au-dessus de tout ça.

John chercha à engager la conversation, voulant en apprendre plus sur son nouveau et mystérieux colocataire.

« - Les gens n'ont pas de meilleur ennemi, lâcha-t-il finalement, voulant obtenir des informations au sujet de son kidnappeur.

\- Pardon ? demanda distraitement Sherlock en se reconcentrant sur lui.

\- Dans la vraie vie. On n'a pas de meilleurs ennemis, ça n'existe pas.

\- Vous croyez ? On doit s'ennuyer alors.

\- Alors, qui est ce type ? Le pressa John.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on les « vrais gens » ont dans leur « vraie vie » ? Interrogea Sherlock sans répondre, les guillemets sarcastiques parfaitement audibles dans sa voix.

\- Des amis… Des personnes qu'ils aiment, qu'ils apprécient ou non. Des copines, des copains, jusqu'à trouver son âmes-sœur. » Tout en disant cela, John se lécha les lèvres nerveusement.

C'était l'un des gros inconvénients des surnoms d'âme-sœur : dans une relation, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à un certain stade, quand les deux membres partageaient une grande intimité. Il fallait donc se lancer dans l'aventure, sans savoir si c'était la bonne personne. Certains disaient qu'on le savait quand on la rencontrait, parlant d'un sentiment fort et intense, mais rien n'avait été prouvé.

Vraiment, John trouvait que ce système était à chier. A quoi servait de savoir que l'on a une âme-sœur si c'était si dur de la trouver ?

« - Comme je disais, ennuyeux, déclara Sherlock.

\- Alors, vous avez une copine ? Relança John après un silence, l'air de rien. Ce n'était même plus dissimulé, mais John voulait savoir s'il pouvait avoir une chance.

\- Copine ? Non, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

John senti son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

« - Je vois. Alors un copain peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un souci. »

Sherlock cessa de regarder l'autre côté de la rue et se tourna complètement vers lui.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas un souci. »

John eut un sourire nerveux.

« - Alors, un copain ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, d'accord. Vous êtes sans attache, comme moi. Bien, très bien. »

Il y avait peut-être un peu trop de papillons dans son ventre.

Papillons qui s'envolèrent subitement quand Sherlock lui envoya un regard gêné et eut une hésitation avant de reprendre la parole.

« - John sachez que je me considère comme marié à mon travail, et que je ne recherche absolument pas mon âme-sœur, si jamais elle existe. Donc bien que votre intérêt me flatte… »

Et bien, ça faisait mal.

« - Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de dénier. Non, je ne suis pas en train de… non. »

 _Menteur_ , souffla une voix dans un coin de son esprit. C'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

En tout cas maintenant, il était fixé.

Ses papillons allaient devoir migrer dans un autre estomac.

 **oOo**

Ce ne fut pas aussi simple, bien sûr. Les papillons s'installèrent, firent des petits et apprirent à faire des loopings. Ils se rappelaient à lui dès que Sherlock souriait, faisait des déductions, le regardait intensément, jouait du violon, faisait tourner son manteau, relevait son col… Il était en fait plus simple de lister les moments où il n'avait pas ces maudits papillons faisant un numéro de cirque dans son ventre !

Sans parler des rêves érotiques…

Il avait essayé de ne plus y penser, de se détacher. Pour cela, il avait enchaîné les rendez-vous, espérant envers et contre tout que cela mènerait à quelque chose, mais bien sûr cela ne servait à rien.

Mais après l'affaire de La Femme, John décida d'arrêter les frais. Il était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Sherlock foutu Holmes, autant l'accepter.

Et tant pis s'il ne trouvait jamais la personne dont il était le conducteur de lumière. Sa vie avec Sherlock lui convenait très bien. Il n'avait même jamais été aussi heureux.

Alors ça n'avait pas d'importance, finalement.

Vraiment pas.

 **oOo**

« - John ! » hurla soudain Sherlock derrière lui.

Mais celui-ci continua à avancer, bien décidé à être pour une fois celui qui boudait. Cette affaire de chien devenait vraiment énervante, et le comportement de Sherlock lui avait fait _mal_. Il pensait vraiment que leur relation était au moins amicale, à défaut de plus, et elle l'était – Sherlock venait même de le lui confirmer, ce qui avait dû lui coûter – mais entendre Sherlock lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis sur ce ton si dédaigneux… Il savait qu'il avait parlé sous le coup des sentiments et qu'il ne le pensait pas – vraiment, il le savait – mais ça faisait juste mal, et il ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus, pas tout de suite.

Il entendit Sherlock avancer à pas pressé derrière lui.

« - John ! Tu es génial ! Tu es fantastique !

\- Oui, ok, pas besoin d'en rajouter » rétorqua John, se détendant malgré lui bien qu'il continua à regarder droit devant lui. Comment pouvait-il rester en colère quand le détective lui disait ça ?

Sherlock le rattrapa enfin, continuant à parler à toute vitesse.

« - Tu n'es peut-être pas le plus lumineux des hommes, mais en tant que conducteur de lumière, tu es imbattable ! Réfléchi, et si ce n'était pas un mot, mais une suite de lettre, un acronyme ? John, on a enfin une piste ! … John ? »

Se rendant enfin compte que John ne le suivait plus, le brun se retourna et vit John figé plus loin sur le chemin.

Celui-ci n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

 _Sherlock m'a appelé « conducteur de lumière »._

 _Sherlock est mon âme-sœur._

 _C'est mon âme-sœur !_

Il sentait les papillons battre frénétiquement dans son ventre. Tout paraissait plus léger, plus clair, plus lumineux.

Et puis en quelque secondes, tout retomba alors que lui revenait les paroles de Sherlock.

 _John, sachez que je me considère comme marié à mon travail, et que je ne recherche absolument pas mon âme-sœur, si jamais elle existe._

Et bien, John était plutôt sûr d'exister. Mais si Sherlock ne le cherchait pas, alors voudrait-il de lui ?

John commença doucement à paniquer.

« - … ohn, John ! » dit une voix près de lui.

John redescendit enfin sur terre, et se reconcentra sur les paroles de Sherlock.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ? John on a une piste, il faut qu'on y aille ! »

L'enquête. Oui bien sûr, Sherlock lui ne savait pas, et il ne pensait qu'à l'enquête…

En mode automatique, John acquiesça, et suivi le logicien.

Impitoyablement, il chassa la panique et se décida à agir normalement, malgré la difficulté de la chose.

 _Après l'enquête_ , se promit-il. _Je parlerais avec Sherlock après l'enquête_.

 **oOo**

John posa son journal, incapable de se concentrer. Il se passa la main sur le visage, frustré.

L'enquête s'était finie la nuit dernière, malheureusement sur la mort du docteur Frankland. Lestrade les avait reconduits sur Londres dans l'après-midi, et ils étaient revenus au 221B depuis une heure. Sherlock s'était allongé sur le canapé dès qu'il s'était débarrassé de son manteau, et n'en avait pas bougé depuis.

John, lui, ne pouvait pas se relaxer. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qu'il avait découvert lors de cette enquête.

Sherlock était son âme-sœur.

Pensivement, il passa la main sur le mot tatoué sur son cœur. _John._ Puis il fit remonter sa main le long de sa poitrine et passa son doigt sous sa clavicule, et sur les mots dessus. _Conducteur de lumière_.

Les mots prononcés par Sherlock hier après-midi.

Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

« - C'est quoi, tes mots d'âme-sœur ? »

Les mots résonnèrent longtemps dans la pièce silencieuse, comme s'il les avait criés.

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite, même si John savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« - Je n'en ai qu'un, sur la poitrine à droite du cœur, répondit finalement le brun. Figure-toi que mon âme-sœur m'appellera _Sherlock_. » l'informa-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien. » éluda John.

Sherlock ouvrit alors les yeux et se retourna vers lui, le fixant intensément. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse.

\- Toi, tu en as deux, analysa Sherlock d'une voix tranquille, ignorant la crispation de John. L'un d'eux est sous ta clavicule. Il remonte un peu dans ton cou vers l'épaule, mais il ne dépasse pas ton col. C'est pour ça que tu boutonne toujours tes chemise jusqu'en haut. Le deuxième est quelque part sur ton torse.

\- Comment tu sais que j'en ai deux ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander John, la conversation lui échappant complètement.

\- Je l'ai lu sur ton acte de naissance » dit rapidement Sherlock en balayant la question d'un revers de main, continuant ses déductions. « Tu penses que parce que tu n'en as que deux, ton âme-sœur ne t'aime pas, mais tu espères la trouver quand même. Romantique jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et toi, tu ne la cherche pas ? Interrogea John en ignorant l'insulte sous-jacente.

\- Non, je ne la cherche pas. Je ne veux pas d'une âme-sœur.

John senti ses entrailles se serrer.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Je suis un sociopathe, John. Incapable d'aimer.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais ! »

John se leva en disant ça, intensément frustré par le cours que prenait cette conversation.

 **oOo**

Sherlock se mit en position assise sur le canapé, observant John. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Il n'y avait même pas de conversation à avoir ! Sherlock ne voulait pas d'une âme-sœur qui ne soit pas John. John n'était pas son âme-sœur. Alors personne ne cherchait rien, et ils continuaient à vivre comme ça.

Bien sûr, ça marcherai mieux si John était au courant de cet arrangement. Mais si Sherlock lui disait ses sentiments, alors cela reviendrait au même. John s'en irait, et Sherlock refusait cette possibilité.

Jusque-là, ça marchait bien. Alors pourquoi John amenait le sujet sur le tapis ?

Soudain, Sherlock eut une pensée qui lui glaça le sang.

 _Peut-être qu'il a trouvé son âme-sœur récemment, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire._

A cette idée, Sherlock sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Si c'était ça, alors John allait le quitter. Il allait partir, le laisser seul. Et Sherlock n'était pas sûr de réussir à vivre sans John à nouveau.

« - Pourquoi mon âme-sœur t'intéresse tellement tout d'un coup ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

John ne répondit pas, arrêtant juste de faire les cents pas.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, c'est ça ? Ton âme-sœur ? Dit Sherlock, voulant en finir au plus vite.

\- Oui » souffla John en s'asseyant à côté de Sherlock.

Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, prit soin de garder une expression dénuée de sentiment, et loupa de ce fait l'expression peinée qui passa sur le visage de John en voyant son manque de réaction.

« - Je suppose que tu l'as rencontré à Baskerville ? C'est récent en tout cas.

\- Non, nia John. Je le connais depuis longtemps.

\- « le » ? releva Sherlock.

\- Oui, c'est un homme. Ça t'étonne ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! S'exclama Sherlock, largué. Qu'est-ce tu fais du « pas gay » ? »

John ne répondit pas et resta silencieux, le regardant dans les yeux. Sherlock put voir le moment précis où John prit sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

« - Je suis bi, en fait. Étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas déduit. »

Sherkock ne sut quoi répondre à ça.

« - Si tu le connais depuis longtemps, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était mon âme-sœur. Mais maintenant que je le sais, je pense que je vais le lui dire. » répondit John d'un ton décidé.

Et sur ces mots, John posa sa main sur la joue de Sherlock, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sherlock se figea et ne bougea plus, trop choqué. Le baiser resta pourtant très innocent, mais Sherlock ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et Sherlock détestait ne pas comprendre.

John relâcha ses lèvres au bout d'un moment, et Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, dans l'attente de… il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, en fait.

Mais apparemment, John attendait aussi quelque chose de sa part – une réaction, sûrement. Mais Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il continua à attendre. Ils devaient faire un drôle de tableau, pensa le logicien. Deux idiots qui se regardaient dans les yeux en attendant quelque chose.

« - ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça, fini par dire John.

\- Mais, et ton âme-sœur ? Se rappela soudain Sherlock, ses neurones se reconnectant enfin entre eux.

\- Mon âme-… » Commença à répéter John en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement confus. Puis son visage s'éclaira, et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Sherlock, où sont passé tes fameux talents de déductions ? »

Alors que Sherlock fronçait les sourcils sous la moquerie et ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer vertement, John le coupa dans son élan en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il dégagea son épaule gauche, lui montrant les mots tatoué sur sa peau d'une écriture liée et élégante, mais quand même un peu brouillonne. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sherlock, en fait. Cette analyse faîte, Sherlock se concentra sur le sens des mots.

« - Conducteur de lumière, lut-il. C'est… Je t'ai appelé comme ça hier » souffla-t-il, alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce que John essayait de lui dire depuis le début.

Doucement, Sherlock tendit la main et caressa le tatouage.

« - Si… si tu ne veux pas de « ça », déclara John, hésitant, en les englobant de la main, ça me va. Mais je voulais te le dire, pour savoir si j'avais une chance. »

Sherlock ne dit rien, descendant sa main le long de la poitrine du blond pour poser sa main sur le _John._

« - Moi aussi, je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps, dit-il simplement, sachant que John allait comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Et John comprit.

Et John l'embrassa.

 **oOo**

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, dérangé par un rayon de lumière qui passait à travers le rideau mal tiré. Grognant, il referma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le bras de John qui était en travers de sa poitrine. La présence rassurante et chaleureuse de John dans son dos lui donnait envie de rester encore un peu.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble John et lui, son temps de sommeil s'était amélioré. Comme quoi, il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose. Juste d'une personne qui lui donnait envie de rester au lit.

John remua dans son dos, commençant à s'éveiller lui aussi. Sherlock le senti déposer un baiser papillon sur sa tempe.

« - Bonjour Amour ».

Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux, alors que John se figeait derrière lui.

« - ça m'a échappé, souffla John, confus. Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un mot d'âme-sœur ? »

Sherlock souffla, et repoussa le bras de John pour s'installer en tailleur sur le matelas. John se redressa et soutint sa tête de son poing, le regardant.

« - En fait, j'en ai deux. J'ai toujours gardé le deuxième pour moi, je le trouvais trop niais. Et avec tous ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, j'ai oublié de te le dire.

\- Toi, tu as oublié quelque chose ? » S'exclama John d'un ton moqueur.

Sherlock grommela à voix basse, lui envoyant un regard noir.

« - Et il est où, ce deuxième tatouage ? » demanda John sans en prendre compte.

Sherlock lui tendit la main gauche, paume vers le haut. Il désigna le creux de l'articulation de l'annuaire, celle qui faisait la jonction entre la paume et le doigt. Juste là, il y avait un mot, écrit en tout petit : _Amour_.

John s'assit face à Sherlock et prit sa main, observant ce petit mot.

« - A l'emplacement de l'alliance » souffla-t-il.

Sherlock acquiesça.

John se promit que si – quand – il demanderait Sherlock en mariage, il ferait faire une bague spéciale pour laisser voir ce tatouage.

« - C'est mon écriture non ? Continua John.

\- Sûrement. Après tout celle-ci ressemble à mon écriture, répondit Sherlock en caressant l'épaule de John. Et nos noms sont écris dans la même police. »

Effectivement, ils avaient découvert que leurs tatouages _John_ et _Sherlock_ était dans la même typologie, Time New Roman, et que les lettres faisaient la même taille. Même leurs emplacements correspondaient, car le mot _John_ était à l'emplacement du cœur de John tandis que le mot _Sherlock_ était à droite du cœur du brun, ce qui faisait que lorsque qu'ils étaient torse contre torse, les deux mots se superposaient parfaitement.

« - Amour, murmura pensivement John. J'aime beaucoup ça.

\- C'est niais » rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton faussement plaintif. John lui envoya un regard blessé, mais Sherlock voyait bien la lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux, signe qu'il ne le prenait pas mal. Sherlock se rapprocha de lui, le surplombant.

« - Mais je pense que je pourrais le supporter » finit Sherlock en souriant.

John lui sourit en retour, et s'approcha de son amant en posant une main dans sa nuque.

« - Mon amour, murmura-t-il.

\- Mon conducteur de lumière » répondit Sherlock en l'embrassant.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review !

Encore une fois, cette idée de surnom n'est pas de moi mais de **kiaronna** , que je remercie grandement, ainsi que **Silu-chan** qui a fait la navette entre elle et moi puisque je ne parle pas anglais. Si vous connaissez Yuri on Ice, allez lire « Ivre de toi », la traduction qu'à fait **Silu-chan** du texte de **kiaronna**!

Et n'hésitez pas à allez voir la deuxième partie et la troisième partie de la série, qui sont un Mystrade (dont le titre est "Graham") et un POV Moriarty (dont le titre est "Criminel Consultant") !


End file.
